


Keluarga Bond

by fakirasupan96



Series: weirdoh family [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q family, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Super Dads, fluffs attack
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakirasupan96/pseuds/fakirasupan96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk  mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian  kedua super papa ini ?<br/>yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. daily life

**Author's Note:**

> hallo !! fakir disini !! ini adalah kumpulan cerita-cerita pendek mengenai keluarga BondQ dengan kedua anak angkat mereka yang manis-manis !!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

 

 

Mempunyai 2 anak dan yang satu perempuan berusia 5 tahun dan yang satunya laki-laki berusia 3 tahun adalah misi terbesar dalam sejarah hidup Bond. Ally sangat cerewet dan aktif dan jangan lupakan ia sangat mencintai rambut pirang panjang bergelombangnya. Jeremy sangat lincah walau ia masih belajar bagaimana caranya berbicara dengan baik dan benar. intinya Bond dan Q mempunyai 2 orang anak yang lincah ( pecicilan) dan sehat.

Oh aku lupa memberi tahu bahwa Bond sudah pensiun dari pekerjaannya setelah mereka mendapatkan Jeremy, sejak Jeremy lahir, Bond dan Q biasanya membagi tugas, saat pagi tiba Q akan bangun lebih awal dan menyiapkan sarapan dan segala macam yang bond butuhkan untuk mengurus anak mereka,  dan sebaliknya begitu ketika Q sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di MI6,  menurutnya ini jauh lebih menenangkan dibandingkan bekerja dan bertaruh nyawa setiap harinya. Setiap pagi pula Q akan membangunkan Ally dan memandikan anak perempuannya itu lalu setelah itu ia akan menata rambut anaknya se-unik dan se-kreatif mungkin. Ally sangat menyukai ketika Daddy-nya menata rambutnya _"IT'S GREAT DADDY.."_ teriaknya dengan sangat antusias.

Jeremy di pagi hari selalu terbangun setelah Q membangunkannya, bukannya bangun Jeremy dengan mata yang masih terpejam malah melanjutkan tidur di kamar papa dan daddy-nya sembari memeluk papanya yang masih terrtidur. biasanya ia terbangun bersamaan dengan bangunnya bond. ia tertidur berbantalkan Lengan Bond. Bond sudah terbiasa ketika jeremy datang dan tiba-tiba memeluknya ini sudah terjadi sejak Jeremy berusia setahun.

namun tentu saja tidak setiap hari, hari-hari menenangkan dan 'normal' seperti itu terus-terusan terjadi kadang-kadang Q mendapat panggilan tiba-tiba dari markas dan harus meninggalkan bond dan anak-anak pada pagi pagi buta sekali.

Q terbangun dengan malas ia meraih smartphonenya yang beradadi meja samping tempat tidurnya   
"yeah.. hmmm.. apa ? _oh great._ ya aku akan segera kesana" Q mengakhiri panggilan itu bersamaan dengan bangunnya Bond karena suara gaduh yang Q timbulkan.  
"what's wrong darl?" Bond mengusap matanya sembari membalikkan badannya kearah Q.

_"i have to go.. honey. M called me.."_

"aku akan mengantarmu."

"no.. aku berangkat sendiri saja. just check our kids okay." ia mencium bibir James kemudian Q mengganti pakaiannya lalu mengambil tasnya. setelah memberi kecupan pada masing-masing anaknya ia pun berangkat ke MI6.

James melanjutkan tidurnya sampai ia terbangun dengan sangat panik ketika ia mendengar suara teriakkan dari Ally .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPA..." James bangun dengan sangat cepat dan dengan cekatan ia mengambil walther-nya yang ia simpan di laci samping tempat tidurnya.

"Ally !!!" ia berlari ke arah suara Ally, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari kamar mandi, dengan kasar James memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi itu dan mendapati Ally yang masih berteriak histeris.

" _PAPA.. HELP ME.. THERE'S A COCKROACH IN THERE_.. _"_ teriak Ally sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kecoa yang bertengger santai di sudut kamar mandi.

ternganga dan terdiam james benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh putrinya.  
tanpa takut james mengambil kecoa itu membuangnya ke kloset dan menekan _Flush_ sehingga kecoa itu hanyut ke dalam kloset.

melihat papa-nya yang dengan berani menghanyutkan monster kecoa, dengan rasa tidak bersalah Ally hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah papanya, " _thank you papa... but why you bring your gun...?"_

_"it's nothing.. honey.., C'mon we have to.."_

"pwaa .. I'm hungwy ..." dan Jeremy datang tiba-tiba sembari mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

_"Okay .. let's have a breakfast .."_


	2. special day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian kedua super papa ini ?  
> yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER UPDATE >W

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

Ally membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari tergesa menuju kamarnya, bunyi itu di ikuti dengan isakkan dari bibir mungil yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah. James yang mendengar suara-suara itu langsung mematikan kompor (* ia sedang memasak makan malam) lalu pergi ke kamar Ally.

saat James membuka pintu kamar Ally, ia mendapati Putrinya yang berusia13 tahun itu tengah menghapus air matanya buru-buru bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang menangis.

  
" _Honey.. what happened_?" James duduk samping Ally yang saat ini tengah duduk pojok kamarnya.

  
"hei..pa.. Je tadi meminta izin untuk kerumah Jim dia ingin bermain disana, dan memintaku untuk memberitahumu." ucap Ally mengalihkan pembicaraan.

  
"dan itu tidak mungkin membuatmu menangis nak. tell me what happened."bibirnya gemetar ia menggigit bibirnya menahan emosi yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

" _they think..that..i don't deserve to celebrate mother day today, because i didn't have a mom and my parent is gay_." hati james mencelos, ada apa dengan anak-anak zaman sekrang dengan santainya berbicara seperti itu pada teman mereka.

  
"oh.. Ally.. I'm sorry.. aku tidak tahu kau mengalami hari yang berat." james memeluk anaknya dengan erat.  
" _No... pa.. is not your fault.. and it's not anyone's fault. they just didn't know_."   
_"i'm upset because they don't know, how proud i am to have a great papa and daddy like you two.._ "  
" _and we proud to have a childs like you and Je. i don't like to see you cry, because you are our angel_ " James mencium puncak kepala Ally, ally terkekeh sembari menghapus air matanya yang lagi-lagi mengalir.  
"ehehe.. _i think Je also have a bad day today._.." ujar Ally.

  
" _yeah.. i think so. he know how to make his heart comfort. he have his own way. he's like your daddy, and you just like me_. "  
" _of course.. we are your kids papa. I love you_ " Ally memeluk James dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dada james.  
" _I love you too.._ "  
"apakah kita bisa mempunyai hari spesial juga? seperti mereka ayang mempunyai ibu, pa?" tanya Ally.  
"tentu bisa Ally, dan setiap hari adalah hari spesial untuk keluarga kita,mengapa spesial? karena papa dan daddy mempunyai dua orang anak yang sangt pintar dan berbakat seperti kalian. "  
Ally terkekeh lagi. " _but i want to celebrate it today. can we make a cake for daddy.._ ?"

"umm.. _okay then.. let's make a cake for us.._." mereka tidak perlu satu hari spesial yang di dedikasikan untuk mereka , maksudku untuk kedua orang tua mereka. james dan Q juga tidak memerlukan hal itu karena setiap hari yang mereka lewati adalah hari paling spesial yang mereka lewati.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karena udah semester 3 fakir susah buat update tapi.. kalo udah selesai tugas2 pasti bakal update lagi :')


	3. bed time story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian kedua super papa ini ?  
> yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo aku kembali dengan sangat terlambat maafkan atas keterlambatan ini, ternata mahasiswa jurnalistik ini sangat sibuk di semester 3 :'') super sibuk wkwkwkw, oke deh aku berusaha ngejar keterlambatan ku semoga berhasil

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

malampun datang dan waktunya anak anak untuk tidur. biasanya Jeremy akan bergabung ditempat tidur Ally untuk mendengarkan Daddy-nya mendongeng. setelah jeremy tertidur Q akan menggendongnya dan menidurkan jeremy di tempat tidurnya.   
tapi karena Q sedang lembur di kantor, saatnya Bond yang mendongengkan mereka.   
Jeremy melompat ke tempat tidur Ally dengan rusuh membuat Ally agak jengkel dan akhirnya mereka bertengkar.   
"Je !! stop it !! jangan rusuh nanti rambutku rusak."  
"Awwy .. je ! tidak lucuh !"  
"rusuh Je ! rusuh ! dasar anak kecil"  
Bond membuka pintu kamar Ally dan mendapati kedua anaknya bertengkar, ia hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng.   
" _kids_.. hei hei.. _calm down_. ayo kita tidur"  
James duduk ditepi tempat tidur Ally lalu mengambil sebuah buku cerita anak anak di meja samping tempat tidur.

"okay.. hari ini papa akan bercerita tentang red ridding hood"  
" _daddy_ sudah bercerita yang itu kemarin" ujar Ally.   
"okay... err Cinderella ?"  
"dwaddy cudah belcelita itu kemalin malin lagi."  
"ke-ma-rin Je!!! dasar cadel"  
"Je tidak cadel !! papaa Awwy jahat!!"   
"hei hei sudah janga, bertengkar, lalu bagaimana daddy bercerita cerita yang lain, padahal kalian hanya mempunyai 2 buku cerita disini."

" _daddy_ suka bercerita tentang Dr. who, lalu petualangan captain kirk dan spock di star trek."  
Jeremy mengangguk antusias.  
"ya .!! tapi Je cuka cekali cekali Dr. who dia keren"  
"kupikir _captain_ Kirk yang keren,"  
lalu mereka lagi lagi mulai bertengkar membanggakan kedua heroe di lain film itu. James lupa kalau suaminya itu maniak cerita cerita sci fi dan ia sangat mencintai kisah kisahnya.

" _okay -okay .._ bagaimana kalau papa menceritakan kisah papa saat menjadi _agent_ "

"a..a.. _age what papa_?"   
" _agent_ Je. bagaimana?"  
"memang papa melakukan apa dulu?" tanya Ally.   
"umm sebut saja papa superhero yang bekerja diam diam memberantas orang orang jahat"  
"LEALLY ??? heloe ??? waaw Je punya papa keleen" teriak Je.   
James terkekeh, " ya kau mempunyai orang tua yang keren _kids_."

"okay kita mulai ceritanya ya"

malam itu james menceritakan kisahnya, mungkin orang orang tak tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah pahlawan, namun itu tak apa apa, karena baginya cukup anak anaknya yang tahu betapa hebatnya Papa dan _daddy_ mereka.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian kedua super papa ini ?  
> yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya

 

 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

rewel karena sakit itu adalah hal biasa yang dialami semua anak kecil, termasuk Allison Queentin Bond. dari yang seorang anak kecil yang lincah dan centil kini selalu menangis karena kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya panas dan tenggorokannya sakit. siang malam ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang, membuat Q harus cuti dari pekerjaan nya selama 5 hari.   
Karena takut Jeremy ketularan, james selalu menemaninya Bermain. ketika Je bertanya Ally kapan sembuh ,bond selalu tersenyum dan berkata besok Ally akan sembuh.   
malam itu Giliran James yang menjaga Ally.   
"hiks.. papa pusing.. ally tidak suka sakit."  
"nanti kalau sudah sembuh Ally jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim ya "

" tapi Ally suka _ice cream_ "  
Bond tersenyum , " iya tapi jangan sering sering"

"aku tidak suka sakit. papa gendong ally.."

" okay.., _Come here_.. naik ke punggung papa." meski pusing Ally tetap bangun dari tidurnya lalu naik ke punggung james. james mengendong Ally ala Piggy back style , lalu perlahan ia bangun dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar Ally.   
Je sepertinya sudah tertidur dikamarnya dan Q pun sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan laptop dikamar mereka.   
James berjalan mengitari ruang keluarga lalu pergi ke dapur dan terakhir mereka pergi ke ruang baca.

"nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh, kita akan pergi ke kebun. binatang."

"ughh.. tak mau.. aku Ingin pergi ke musium Yv sin luren.."

James terkekeh kecil , sepertinya putri kecil mereka tidak akan mengikuti jejak papa dan daddynya.

"yang benar yves saint lauren.. Ally. dan bagaimana kau tahu namanya?"

"huaamm.. ally.. hooaam.. lihat di televisi. dan ally suka baju kakek itu. hoaam"

"baiklah nanti kita kesana .. sekarang cobalah untuk tidur. okay?"

" _okay papa.. good night._."   
dan malam itu Ally mimpi indah.

 


	5. Sex Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian kedua super papa ini ?  
> yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellow~ aku memutuskan untuk menyambungkan fic-ku yang ini dengan Barrison Family <3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I made no profit from this fiction.

                                                                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                      

 James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

 

menjelaskan masalah sex pada anak anda merupakan hal yang paling SANGAT MENANTANG bagi kalangan orang tua, karena biarpun anak sudah beranjak remaja dan sudah pantas mendapat predikat _"she/he can know this thing",_ tapi tetap saja hal itu sangat awkward. apalagi untuk Bond dan juga Queentin, menjelaskan pada putri mereka yang sedang dalam masa pubernya dan juga anak laki-laki mereka Je, ini benar-benar lebih susah daripada menghajar serangan teroris. 

dan disinilah Bond dan Q yang tengah menghadapi keingin tahuan sang putri tentang masalah _sex life_  orang tua-nya.

" _pa.. how can you and dad... havig sex.. you two are both men._ dan kalian tidak memiliki alat kelamin seperti perempuan. dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? oh apakah kalian a.. " ucap Ally dengan sangat terlampau santai, oh god dia baru saja berumur 17 tahun, dan mengapa semua ini harus dibicarakan dalam acara menonton Teve bersama.  
"Allison.. stop " ucap Q.

"we don't have sex" sambar James. Ally tertawa geli sedetik kemudian mukanya datar kembali "bohong. papa pikir aku dan Je tidak mendengar desahan-desahan itu. oh  are you just play with your 'sword' " ujar Aly lagi kini disertai dengan seringai centilnya.

"GOD.. Ally stop it.." dan Je meng-intrupsi semua keingin tahuan Ally.

"Je.. ayolah !! kausedikit lagi berumur 16 tahun, kau pasti juga penasaran, kan"

" _no !!_ aku sangat tidak tertarik mengetahui hal itu, dan Please.. untuk apa smartphone-mu kau bisa mencari semua itu di Google, Mr Google knows anything and everything" 

"ah ide yang bagus !!"  Ally mengeluarkan Smartphonenya dari saku celananya.

"NO..." dan sekrang Q dan James benar-benar harus menjelaskan hal ini pada putri mereka.

hari itu di akhiri dengan wajah merah putra putri Bond, karena mendengar penuturan dari orang tua mereka. dan tentu saja bond maupun Q juga memberitahukan mereka mengenai  _safe sex,_ dan lain sebagainya. 


	6. Ally's First periods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana jika James dan Q sudah resmi tinggal bersama dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak ? bagaimana keseharian kedua super papa ini ?  
> yap inilah kisah-kisah manis Bond dengan keluarga kecilnya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bagaimana Q dan James menghadapi hari pertama putri mereka mengalami menstruasi ?

pagi itu sebuah teriakkan dari kamar Ally membuat satu rumah gempar tidak karuan, Bond lagi-lagi dengan reflek mengambil walthernya dan berlari ke kamar Ally, Q mengikutinya dari belakang. Je yang masih setengah melek sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri karena kagetnya. ketika sampai di kamar ALly, Bond benar-benar kaget ketika melihat darah segar mengotori  seprei putih Lly dan celana ally.ADA APA DENGAN PUTRIKU ??, teriaknya dalam hati.

"Ally sayang kau kenapa ? " Q mendapati putrinya tengah memandang horror kearah darah merah segar dikasur putihnya, _ouch_ Q sudah mengantisipasi semua ini, putrinya kini tengah mengalami masa menstruasi pertamanya. Q mendekati Aly memeluknya lalu menenangkan putrinya agar tidak menangis lagi.  
"daddy... aku kaget saat aku bangun semuanya berlumur darah.. hiks.. perutku sakit sekali aku benci ini..." tangis Ally tak berhenti.  
"Apa ada penyusup yang menyakitimu ?" pertanyaan bond sangat terlampau polos karena ia hanya seorang papa yang belum pernah mempunyai anak remaja perempuan yang baru pertama kali menstruasi.bukannya Q sudah berpengalaman dalam menghadapi masalah perempuan seperti ini, tapi ia sudah mepelajari hal ini ketika mereka mendapatkan Ally. Q juga banyak bertanya pada moneypenny tentang hal-ha mengenai menstruasi dan ia sudah membeli persediaanpembalut untuk Ally ketika  Ally mulai menampakkan tanda-tanda memasuki masa pubertasnya.

  
" _bloody hell_ james bond _just shut up, okay. this is her first periods_." ucap Q sangat tenang sembari menenangkan Ally yang tengah menangis sesenggukan.  
"periods?" tanya bond lagi, bond benar-benar tidak mempunyai bayangan apa yang dimaksud dengan  _periods,_ apakah itu adalah sebuah periode dimana ia harus melihat hal horrorr ini? oh apakah ini hanya sekali seumur hidup dan Anaknya kini tengah mengalaminya. 

  
"papa..ayolah, itu pubertas pada perempuan, mereka akan sangat menyeramkan ketika dalam masa-masa berdarah seperti itu" kata Je dengan santainya. okay, menyeramkan, iya memang menyeramkan karena harus melihat putrimu berdarah kesakitan tanpa tahu siapa yang menyakitinya.

  
"Je.. _don't insult your sister_.., Ally semua perempuan akan mengalami hal ini dn ini alami,okay kau tidak perlu takut, dad membeli persediaan pembalut untuk berjaga-jaga kalau kau mengalami periods pertamamu, dan  _daddy_ sangat lega kau mengalami menstruasi itu berarti tubuhmu sehat."  
""tapi ini sakit, dan semua orang menyebalkan, aku benci hidupku,  _daddy_ aku ingin es krim..." racau Ally masih memeluk tubuh Q dengan erat.

  
"aku tahu.. dan kita akan membuat perutmu tidak keram lagi okay.. nah sekarang ganti pakaianmu dan ambil pembalut di lemari persediaan ganti pembalut itu tiap 3 jam sekali okay. setelah kau mengganti baju kita akan membuat teh hangat, _deal_?" ucap Q , Bond masih terbengong-bengong ditempatnya.

  
" _deal_.." 

"dan Je, cepat mandi dan siapkan sarapan pagi, dan kau bond kita harus bicara empat mata." ujar Q. semua meninggalkan kamar Ally kecuali James dan Q. bond berdehem keras lalu membantu partnernya yang tengah membuka seprei kasur Ally dan juga selimutnya. 

"Q.. mengapa kau sangat tenang, Ally sedang kesakitan saat ini. dan kita tidak tahu.."

"astaga.. sayang, tenanglah, itu hal alami dan semua perempuan mengalaminya setiap sebulan sekali, dan hal itu akan berhenti ketika ia memasuki masa  _menopause_ nya." Bond lagi-lagi terbengong-bengong, jadi ia harus melihat putrinya  berdarah pada masa-masa tertentu selama ia belum memasuki _menopause ? okay ,_ sepertinya ia harus kembali membuka buku biologi-nya dan bertanya-tanya mengenai hal ini dengan dokter ataupun moneypenny.  


"jadi kita harus melihat putri kita selalu berdarah ?" Q akhirnya tertawa mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan bond, oh tolonglah, seorang James Bond yang merupakan agent terhebat di lapangan, benar-benar polos mengenai hal ini. 

"bond..  _relax ,_ ia akan memakai pembalut dan semua darah yang kelar akan tertampung disana, ia cukup mengganti pembalutnya dengan yang baru setiap 3 jam sekali."

"apa dia akan kehabisan darah ? demi tuhan ia akan mengeluarkan darah tiba-tiba dan darah itu sangat banyak dan itu terjadi setiap bulan, Q.., ia akan kehabisan da.."

tawa Q kembali membahana melihat dan mendengar kepanikkan seorang James Bond dengan masalah ini. ia membawa seprei dan selimut itu ke ruang cuci dan memasukkannya kedalam mesin cuci, Bond masih mengekor dibelakang Q karena ia masih bingung dengansemua hal yang dinamakan dengan 'menstruasi' ini.

"my darling.. ia akan baik-baik saja.. percayalah. kau tidak perlu khawatir." ucap Q sembari mencium  pipi Bond. 

**Author's Note:**

> yaah begitulah salah satu kejadian yang terjadi dalam keluarga bond, series ini akan terus berlanjut .w.) mohon dukungannya !!! bagi kalian yang suka kapal 00Q <3 kalian bisa inbox aku dan kita berteman yeay .. :') aku jarang punya teman dikapal yang ini semoga kalian baca fi 00Q ya :')


End file.
